Katakan Cinta
by EnurSuki
Summary: Aku galau. Tak ku sangka, membuat surat cinta itu lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan soal fisika yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei./Surat Cinta untuk Starla punya Virgoun/Bukan Songfic/Terinspirasi dari Surat Cinta untuk Starla.
1. Persiapan

Untuk Hinata.

Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Kau punya sifat lemah lembut. Cara bicaramu sopan. Kau juga selalu tersenyum pada semua orang. Dan satu hal yang benar-benar aku ketahui darimu. Kau itu adalah gadis yang baik. Karena itu, aku menulis surat ini, untuk dirimu, dengan sepenuh hati. Sebenarnya aku-

"Arghh!!!"

Terdengar gerakan kesal dari kamar seorang pemuda. Naruto Uzumaki namanya.

"Aish! Kenapa membuat surat cinta itu sulit sekali ttebayou?!"

Dan yah, kalian tau. Ia kesal sendiri karena sedari tadi surat cinta yang ditulisnya tak rampung-rampung.

.

.

Summary: _Aku galau. Tak ku sangka, membuat surat cinta itu lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan soal fisika yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei._

.

.

 **Katakan Cinta**

.

.

 **Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

 **Surat Cinta untuk Starla** punya **Virgoun**

.

.

 **WARN** : bahasa (terkadang) non baku, abal, gaje, dll.

*Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v

.

Don't Like Don't Read (!)

.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa menulis surat cinta itu sangat sulit. Kalian tahu sudah berapa lama aku mencoba membuat surat cinta ini? Sudah hampir 3 jam! Dan ini sudah kelima kalinya aku meremas kertas surat cintaku (yang gagal). Ya ampun. Padahal nilaiku di pelajaran seni tidak jelek. Apalagi dalam hal tulis-menulis. Oh! Apa sebaiknya aku membuat puisi saja? Tapi puisi tentang apa?

Aku mendesah. Ya sudah lah. Rencanaku untuk memberi surat cinta pada Hinata besok harus ditunda. Kepalaku rasanya panas sekali. Ah, mungkin mendengarkan lagu bisa membuatku sedikit tenang.

Aku mengambil handphone yang berada di sebelah tangan kiriku. Kubuka aplikasi musik dan mulai menjelajahi daftar musik yang ada.

Isyana Sarasvati-Tetap Dalam Jiwa

(Play)

Virgoun-Surat Cinta untuk Starla

(Play)

Ya ampun. Gara-gara terlalu sibuk menulis surat cinta untuk Hinata, aku lupa bahwa kemarin aku mendownload lagu baru. Surat Cinta untuk Starla. Beberapa hari lalu, lagu ini menjadi bahan obrolan teman-teman. Bahkan Hinata saja ikut membicarakan lagu ini dengan teman-temannya. Karena itu, aku jadi heran, 'sebagus apa sih lagu ini?'. Coba aku putar ah. Siapa tahu bisa dapat inspirasi.

Suara dari lagu tersebut mulai terdengar . Perlahan, pikiranku melayang. Aku ingat. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Hinata, yaitu saat ulang tahunku di bulan Oktober, tahun keduaku di SMP. Waktu itu semua orang lupa bahwa aku sedang berulang tahun. Karena kesal, aku pergi ke taman kota. Sendirian. Yah, benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

Di taman kota, aku bertemu dengan Hinata. Saat itu, dia sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir jalan. 'apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang berada di taman kota? Sendirian lagi' pikirku saat itu. Karena aku penasaran, aku menghampirinya lalu menyapanya.

"Hei,"

Dia menengadahkan kepalanya. Aku terkejut. Matanya sembab. Dan setelah ku amati sekujur tubuhnya selama beberapa saat, aku sadar bahwa lututnya terluka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku. Dia terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Hei aku tanya. Kau-?"

"Siapa? Kau siapa?"

"Ah. Maaf menyapa dan bertanya padamu secara tiba-tiba. Aku Uzumaki Naruto. _By the way,_ namamu siapa?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. _Yoroshiku,_ "Jawabnya pelan. Sungguh, suaranya benar-benar imut. Aku bahkan sampai terdiam beberapa saat.

Drrrt

Aku tersadar kembali lalu mendecih. Padahal lagu yang kuputar tadi belum sampai setengahnya. Benar-benar mengganggu. Tertulis di layar handphone ku nama Hinata. Oh, ternyata Hinata toh.

Eh, Tunggu! Hinata?!

"Panjang umur kau Hinata! Eh tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Arrgh! Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja angkat teleponnya! _Masa'_ kamu biarin gitu aja?!"

" _M-Moshi-moshi,_ Hinata. Ada apa malam-malam begini kau menelpon? "

 _'A-Ano Naruto-kun. B-besok pagi kau disuruh oleh Neji-nii untuk berangkat pagi. Soalnya klub basket mengadakan latihan pagi. Etto, kau ikut ekskul basket bukan?'_

"Eh? Aku tidak ikut ekskul basket kok. Aku ikut ekskul sepak bola soalnya," Jawabku. Aneh. Padahal Neji- _s_ _enpai_ tahu kalau aku ikut ekskul sepak bola.

 _'Tapi Neji-nii menyuruhku-ah! Pasti dia mengerjaiku! Dasar! Ah, maaf Naruto-kun, gara-gara Neji-nii aku harus mengganggumu malam-malam begini,'_

W-Wow. Aku baru tahu kalau Hinata bisa marah juga. Sisi lain Hinata yang baru kuketahui. Yah walaupun sedang marah, suaranya tetap imut-imut.

 _Aku slalu bermimpi tentang indah hari tua bersamamu_

 _Tetap cantik rambut panjangmu meskipun nanti tak hitam lagi_

Tunggu. Aku mendengar sekilas lagu yang kuputar tadi. Hinata sedang memutar musik?

 _'Naruto-kun_ '

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Hinata. "Ah maaf Hinata. Umm, kau... sedang mendengarkan musik ya? Surat Cinta untuk Starla bukan?"

' _Eh? Apa kau mendengarnya Naruto-kun? Ah i-iya benar. Ini Surat Cinta untuk Starla'_

 _Tuh,_ benar kan?

"Wah, sama dong. Aku juga lagi dengerin lagu itu. Lumayan lah lagunya. Enak didengerin, "

 _'Umm i-iya,'_

Hening.

Ya ampun, aku harus bicara apa?! _Masa'_ iya diem-dieman gini aja?! _Kami-sama!_

' _A-Ano Naruto-kun. Ini kan sudah malam. A-Aku mau tidur dulu,'_ "Ahh iya juga. Kalau begitu, selamat malam Hinata."

 _'Se-selamat malam,'_

Fiuhh. Aku benar-benar gugup! Sampai udara yang ada di sekitarku terasa panas. Hm, Hinata suka lagu Surat Cinta untuk Starla? Coba aku _search_ liriknya.

Wah. Lagu ini benar-benar terkenal ya. Ummm. Jadi begini ya liriknya ya... Tak ku sangka, setelah melihat lirik lagu ini, aku jadi punya ide untuk menembak Hinata. Tunggu aku bersama cintaku ini, Hinata!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-UHUK!

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE** **D**

A/N:

Ya hallo! Fanfic keduaku nih. NaruHina Lovers mana suaranya? Pertama kali denger lagu Surat Cinta untuk Starla, langsung suka dan kepikiran buat dibikin song fic. yah tapi karena kemampuan tidak mumpuni, nggak jadi :'D

sebenernya bingung mau naro di genre apa. Humor? gak lucu. Sci-fi? Pasti enggak. Roamnce? nggak ada sisi romantis sekalipun. Mystery? apalagi itu :V. yaudah deh taro di genre romance ama humor. maafkan daku :')

fic ini aku Republish berkali-kali loh :v. masih banyak kesalahan juga. Jadi... KriSar-nya ditunggu. Masih belajar nulis soalnya. See next time (!) ;)


	2. Nembak itu butuh perjuangan

Summary: _Aku galau. Tak ku sangka, membuat surat cinta itu lebih sulit daripada mengerjakan soal fisika yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei._

.

.

 **WARN:** awas jantungan. Hinata agak OOC di sini :v

.

.

*Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v

.

Don't Like Don't Read (!)

.

Pagi ini benar-benar cerah. Aku yang baru bangun tidur langsung disambut oleh suara kicauan burung-burung kecil yang menari-nari di angkasa. Walaupun jam dinding yang ada di kamarku baru menunjukkan waktu 05.45 pagi, tapi gairahku untuk segera bangkit dari kasur tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Aku turun ke bawah, ke lantai satu. Tanganku dengan lihainya mulai merenggangkan otot dengan cara membuat sarapan. Tentu saja sarapan itu untuk diriku, ayah, kak Nejidan juga Hanabi-adikku yang paling cantik.

"Selamat pagi _, kak_ ," Terdengar suara Hanabi yang memberi ucapan selamat pagi padaku. Uhh. Coba lihat dia. Benar-benar _kawai_! Tunggu, aku bukan _yuri_ , bukan pecinta sesama jenis,atau apalah itu. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa adikku itu benar-benar manis dan imut, tau. Dan aku benar-benar menyayanginya.

"Ah. Pagi Hanabi. Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanyaku padanya, layaknya seorang ibu.

Oh, kau tanya kenapa aku yang membuat sarapan, dan bukan ibuku saja yang melakukannya? Ibu... meninggal. Empat tahun lalu, sewaktu aku masih berada di tingkat pertama SMP, libur musim panas. Keluarga kami mengalami kecelakaan mobil.

Ayah, ibu, aku, Kak Neji dan Hanabi sedang berlibur waktu itu. Lebih tepatnya dalam perjalanan pulang seusai berlibur. Mobil kami ditabrak oleh mobil seseorang yang mabuk, begitu yang polisi katakan. Hanabi yang waktu itu berada di tingkat keempat sekolah dasarnya, mengalami syok hebat. Tak hanya Hanabi. Ayah, kakak, aku, juga keluarga besar Hyuuga juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Hanabi, dia tak mau makan selama tiga hari. Ayah pun tak mau tidur, bahkan setelah hari ketujuh pemakaman ibu. Dan kak Neji yang satu tahun lebih tua dariku, jadi sering melamun, lalu menangis. Aku sedih melihat orang yang kusayangi menderita. Sungguh. Jika kalian menghadapi hal yang sama sepertiku, kalian pasti bisa mengerti. Karena itu, aku bertekad agar slalu tampil ceria, hingga tak ada kesedihan lagi di rumah ini.

Sudahlah! Pagi-pagi juga kok _nyeritain_ hal-hal yang sedih, sih? _By the way,_ sekarang aku ada di tingkat kedua SMA Konoha. Kak Neji berada satu tingkat di atasku. Dan Hanabi, ada di tingkat kedua SMP Konoha. Yah sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Hey bukannya aku sombong, tapi memang ayah yang mendaftarkan kami di SMP dan SMA Konoha.

TAP TAP

Kulihat ayah berjalan turun dari lantai dua, di ikuti oleh kak Neji di belakangnya.

"Pagi, Hinata. Kau memasak apa pagi ini?" Tanya kak Neji padaku. Tak lupa, ayah tersenyum padaku, walau sebentar.

"Nasi goreng kak. Maaf aku membuat sarapan yang simple hari ini," Ujarku. Awalnya malahan aku ingin membuat nasi kepal. Yah tapi terlalu sederhana dan simple kan? Jadi aku membuat nasi goreng.

"Yah, penting tinggal makan lah" Kata kak Neji. "Kamu tuh kak! Yang penting tinggal makan? Dikira aku apa?" Timpalku pada kak Neji sambil mengerucutkan bibirku, kemudian tertawa. Yah, setidaknya aku masih bisa hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

"Gawat! Aku terlambat!"

Kalian tau siapa pemilik suara ini? Tentu saja Uzumaki Naruto. Cowok yang pinter tapi dobe -kata Sasuke temennya. Dan temen cowok paling cerewet dan berisik -kata Sakura, temen sekelas sekaligus tetangganya.

Yah, Naruto telat bangun -dan juga telat berangkat sekolah pastinya- setelah menyusun rencana penembakan Hinata dengan matang, sematang-matangnya semalam. Ia bahkan sampai rela tidur pada pukul dua dini hari! Benar-benar perjuangan yang berat ya, Naruto.

Naruto berlari. Sungguh, ia tak mau dihukum oleh guru mapel pertama hari ini, Mitarashi Anko-sensei. Biar tubuhnya semok aduhai, Anko-sensei dikenal sebagai guru yang galak. Padahal umurnya mungkin tak terpaut jauh dengan murid-muridnya. Masih muda gampang marah. Nanti cepet keriput loh :).

Naruto akhirnya tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. 'Gawat! Pintu kelas udah ditutup. Pasti Anko-sensei udah dateng. Mati aku!!' Pikir Naruto dalam hati. Perlahan, Naruto meraih pintu geser yang ada di depannya, lalu menggesernya perlahan.

Baru saja Naruto menggeser sedikit pintu yang ada di depannya, suara Anko-sensei terdengar menyebutkan namanya, "Aku tahu itu kau, Uzumaki-kun." Naruto terkejut. Yah, ia benar-benar bernasib sial hari ini.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sekitar lima belas menit lalu. Mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya mencari sosok laki-laki berambut pirang diseluruh penjuru sekolah. Ia khawatir. Naruto dihukum oleh Anko-sensei tadi. Dan apa yang membuat Uzumaki Naruto datang terlambat ke sekolah? Padahal biasanya ia slalu datang pagi-pagi.

'Apa karena aku yang semalam menelpon Naruto di waktu tengah malam ya?' Pikir Hinata. Ah memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam membuat pipi gembil Hinata merona. Ayolah Hinata! Hanya gara-gara soal lagu begitu aja kok _blushing_ sih? Lah kalo di _kissu_ Naruto nanti gimana? Pingsan?

Hinata tiba di halaman belakang sekolah. Sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa siswi yang sedang memakan _bento_ mereka bersama beberapa temannya. ' _N_ _aruto-kun_ tidak di sini' Pikirnya.

Hinata mulai putus asa. 'Di mana Naruto sekarang? Jangan bikin gebetan khawatir ih!' Eh gebetan? Iya gebetan. Masa kalian tidak tahu kalau Hinata suka pada Naruto? Udah lama padahal. Yah... Kudet lu!

"Ah! Mungkin dia ada di ruang ekskul sepak bola. Atau enggak ya lagi di lapangan olahraga sekolah"

.

.

.

"Hinata!" Belum sampai di ruang ekskul bola, ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke segala arah. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang. Siapa yang memanggilku tadi?

"Di atasmu, Hinata!"

Mataku membulat. Naruto- _kun_? Dia ada di atasku, di lantai dua gedung C. Sedang apa dia di sana? Tunggu, dia membawa gitar. Ku lihat Naruto _-kun_ mulai menyetel senar pada gitar yang dibawanya.

"Teruntuk kamu hidup dan matiku. Aku tak tahu lagi harus dengan kata apa aku menuliskannya. Atau dengan kalimat apa aku mengungkapkannya. Karena untuk kepergian kalinya, kau buat aku kembali percaya akan kata cinta. Dan benar cinta masih berkuasa diatas segalanya,"

"Ketika hati yang mudah rapuh ini di uji oleh duniawi,diuji oleh materi. Untuk kesekian kali. Lagi, lagi dan lagi."

Ku tuliskan kenangan tentang

Cara ku menemukan dirimu

Tentang apa yang membuat ku mudah

Berikan hatiku padamu

Takkan habis sejuta lagi

Untuk menceritakan cantikmu

Kan teramat panjang puisi

Tuk menyuratkan cinta ini

Telah habis sudah cinta ini

Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia

Karna telah ku habiskan sisa cintaku

Hanya untukmu

Aku pernah berpikir tentang

Hidupku tanpa ada dirimu

Dapatkah lebih indah dari yang ku jalani sampai kini

Aku selalu bermimpi tentang

Indah hari tua bersamamu

Tetap cantik rambut panjangmu

Meski pun nanti tak hitam lagi

Bila habis sudah waktu ini

Tak lagi berpijak pada dunia

Telah aku habiskan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu

Dan telah habis sudah cinta ini

Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia

Karna telah ku habis kan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu

Untukmu...hidup dan matiku

Bila musim berganti

Sampai waktu terhenti

Walau dunia membenci

ku tetap disini

Bila habis sudah waktu ini

Tak lagi berpijak pada dunia

Telah aku habiskan sisa hidupku hanya untukmu

Dan telah habis sudah cinta ini

Tak lagi tersisa untuk dunia

Karna telah ku habis kan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu

Karna telah ku habis kan sisa cintaku hanya untukmu

Lagu itu berakhir. Benar-benar indah. Aku terpukau mendengar suara Naruto _-kun_ yang sedikit berat karena masa pubertas itu.

"Hinata! Aku mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:** Yahh.. Selesai sudah. Update cepet karena idenya benar-benar mengalir deras di kepalaku (?)dan rasanya tanganku ini gatel banget buat nglanjutin. padahal di chapter pertama ngetiknya itu lebih dari seminggu :v

Btw, akhirnya aneh banget ya. Gak papa lah. terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fic abal ini. See you d fic aku selanjutnya~

PS: KriSar-nya jangan lupa ya~ ;)


End file.
